The present invention relates to an identification signal registering method and an identification signal registering apparatus which are suitable for use in registration of an identification signal used for a lock apparatus (detecting apparatus) of a keyless entry system, for example, to identify a key apparatus (apparatus to be detected).
A keyless entry system has been proposed. In this keyless entry system, infrared rays or radio waves are used to transmit an identification signal from a key apparatus side to a lock apparatus side for the locking or the unlocking thereof.
In the keyless entry system, when a user wants to add a key apparatus thereto and when he loses a key apparatus and hence intends to make an identification signal of the key apparatus ineffective, if the system is a keyless entry system in which a user, for example, cannot register an identification signal of a key apparatus with a lock apparatus or cannot erase it therefrom, then it is necessary to ask an expert to register or erase the key apparatus and hence time and costs therefor becomes problematic.
On the other hand, in a keyless entry system in which the user can register an identification signal of a key apparatus with a lock apparatus or can erase it therefrom, even a third party can comparatively easily register the identification signal of the key apparatus with a lock apparatus or can erase it therefrom, which leads to the problem in security.